


Lazy Sundays

by Chexmixup



Series: Dreams and the Worlds They Create [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexmixup/pseuds/Chexmixup
Summary: Saeyoung enjoys his Sundays, along with peaceful naps.
Note: This isn't a Saeran/Saeyoung/MC fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get over this idea like I kept running it through my head over and over so I decided to write it. It isn't as long as I'd expected, but here you are.

Lazy Sunday mornings were Saeyoung’s favorite. Waking up to the still of the house, her soft breathing the only sound to grace the room. Sneaking out of bed so he could surprise her with breakfast, sloppy though it may be. He absolutely adored laying around the living room, his head in her lap as they watched tv with Saeran. It was absolutely peaceful, a routine that didn’t leave the hacker itching to move at a faster pace.

 

This Sunday wasn’t much different. Saeyoung had reluctantly left the bed at noon, finding that his dearest wife was already awake and making lunch. He wanted to snuggle against her pillow and enjoy the warmth of his blankets but he’d rather be awake to spend the remainder of the day with her. So he slinks out of bed, reminding himself that he needs to put pants on before he leaves the room, his brother is awake after all. After finding his discarded pajama bottoms, he makes a beeline for the kitchen where she was standing and cooking. She was swaying her hips as she hummed to an unfamiliar tune, and Saeyoung couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her waist. She spins to meet him as if she’d expected this and her arms gingerly wrap around his neck in return.

 

“Looks like you actually got out of bed,” She murmured, snaking her hand up to run through his disheveled locks.

 

“So it would seem,” He sighs in response, a wide but relaxed smile on his face. “Why did you get out of bed so early?” He continues with a hum, to which she grins.

 

“If I didn’t get up to make something to eat, both you and your brother would starve.”

 

Once again, Saeyoung gives a hum. It isn’t as if she’s wrong, he nor his brother could cook worth anything.

 

“We have snacks,” He instead tries to cop-out, pulling her closer to him. “Plus, Saeran is a grown up! He knows how to dial the number for take-out.”

 

“Take-out isn’t any better than snacks!” She argues, pulling the face that Saeyoung would take as a sign he wouldn’t win this. “So I made you lunch, which is almost finished.”

 

He’s content with this, and holds her in his arms until she pushes him back to return to her previous task. He settles himself on the counter, watching as she plates each respective meal before she hands one dish to him and travels to the living room to hand the other to Saeran.

 

His twin was seated comfortably on the couch, his eyes listlessly staring at the television that flickered in front of him. She hands him a plate, which he gratefully accepts, and takes her seat beside him. Saeyoung sprawls on the rest of the couch, his head laying in her lap as he shoveled the lunch in his face. It was peaceful, quiet, uneventful. He couldn’t say he recalled falling asleep, but he couldn’t say he remembered much after that.

 

____

 

A sharp ache in his shoulder brought him back to consciousness, sending him upright with a gasp. He knocks against something- a person, he assumes- before falling back against what appears to be a cinderblock wall. It takes him a moment to adjust to the scenery, the dark lighting making it nearly impossible see the clear details of the room. It looks like a dungeon, and Saeyoung is becoming more and more aware of the smell of mildew and iron that permeates the air.

 

That’s when it hits him; He knows this place, he’s been here before.

 

“Mint Eye…?” He mutters in a hoarse voice. The words scratch at his throat before they tumble into the air, barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of his own pained groaning, but somehow this alerts the person beside him to his awakening.

 

“Jesus,” The person says rather curtly; Saeyoung recognizes the voice to belong to that of Vanderwood. His eyes dart to the other, watching the way they seem to observe him in his current state. “I was really starting to think you were going to die,” Vanderwood continues, and the words ring in the hacker’s ears but not enough to register as actual words, phrases that mean anything. He must’ve continued talking, but the redhead couldn’t hear it. He stared dully at him as he tried to piece together what was going on. This was familiar, he was at the Mint Eye headquarters. It must’ve been after they got caught with Saeran, since he’d been shot. If he remembered correctly, she would be beside him, sleeping as though she needed more rest than the other two.

 

If he could remember this, why was he back here? What was going on?   
  


His eyes dart to the right to see if she’s still asleep, to assure himself that she isn’t hurt, and maybe ask her what had happened. Why were they back here? Surely, she would remember escaping with him, she would remember saving Saeran, she would remember returning home.

 

But she wasn’t even there. He was met an empty space, cold concrete in the place where she should be sitting. He can’t help the way her name leaves him in a surprised gasp.

 

“Luciel? Hey, what the hell are you doing? Listen to me, dammit I’m talking!” Vanderwood calls to him, but he once again can’t make out the words. His shaking hand reaches out to touch the area where he was sure she should be sitting and his shoulder screams at him to stop moving. Instead, his hand drops to the cold floor and he balls it into a fist, once again murmuring her name before quickly turning to Vanderwood.

 

“Where is she?” He demands, his throat protesting how loudly he says the words. But he can’t care about that right now, or what Vanderwood had been saying before. He has one coherent thought and that’s wondering where she is.

 

“What are you talking about?” Vanderwood says and Saeyoung narrows his eyes. “Maybe you lost too much blood,” The agent responds offhandedly, dodging the redhead’s burning question.

 

“Answer me, dammit! Where is she?!” He growls and sits upright, avoiding a wince to make sure he is just as threatening as his voice.

 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, I really think you’re delusional from blood loss. Or, possibly trauma after seeing your long-lost twin or whatever he may be. But whatever the cause, you’re imagining things. We were the only two to come in here,” Vanderwood’s voice is stern and direct, making Saeyoung almost uncomfortable. Or, rather, it would have had he not felt himself spiral out of awareness upon the revelation.

 

She wasn’t here. If Vanderwood didn’t know where she was, then that meant she hadn’t been on the CCTV. Had she not been on the CCTV, she must’ve not been at Rika’s apartment. Which mean, all considered, she’d never joined the RFA and met him.

 

This had to be a dream, if there was any mercy God had for him, this would be a dream. He could still remember clearly the domestic life he’d been enjoying before this, with her and Saeran. That had to be real, that couldn’t be a delusional dream brought upon by blood loss.

 

Right? Right??

 

He falls back against the cinderblock wall, his head thumping loudly against the hard material. He can’t feel that, nor the throbbing in his shoulder. He feels rather numb, static spreading through his fingertips and along his hands and from there it travels up his arms and through the rest of his body. He feels like he might be muttering curses under his breath, maybe possible pleas for his reality to be an illusion. He didn’t care that Vanderwood was yelling at him to get ahold of himself, he’d only managed to get through this originally because he had her. Was all that just a lie created in his blood deprived mind to keep him content before he died?

 

That seemed more likely than the idea that something had actually worked out for him. He’d never once had the chance to live peacefully, why would he think that his dream was a reality?

 

A dream. He was accepting it as a dream and that made his stomach churn.

 

A sharp slap brought him back to reality. Footsteps echoed through the empty corridor outside the bars, and Vanderwood was looking at him sharply. “Someone’s coming, so now isn’t the time for you to space out,” The agent barked, and Saeyoung simply nodded.

 

If he remembered correctly from his dream, his brother was the one to walk in and check on them. He would also assure Saeyoung he’d be the one to kill him.

 

He was right, oddly enough. Appearing in the dim lighting, Saeran loomed outside the bars with a threatening aura. His mint colored eyes glared icy daggers into his twin, pinning him in place. Even if it was a dream, he still felt a wave of despair rush through him at the sight of his once again struggling twin.

 

“Saeran-”

 

“Don’t say my name,” He snapped sharply, his eyes not moving from him as a cold grin curled onto his face. “I finally did it. I finally caught the illustrious Luciel. After all these years of wondering why you’d abandon me, hating you for leaving, even dreaming of a life without you, I finally found you.” Saeyoung is left speechless, only able to swallow the rising bile in his dry throat. He doesn’t know if he can handle this without her at his side; She’d been the only reason he found the strength to continue fighting his brother. “You know I’m going to kill you, right? That hasn’t changed after all these years. It won’t change, I can assure you before you try to stop me with some dry and overused platitude about family and love. I’m going to kill you right here, right now, and then I can finally be free. I can finally be happy. I can finally see the sky and know what you got to feel all those years you left me behind!”

 

He stares at his twin silently, processing what he could possibly say next, when loud footsteps draw all three’s attention. A flash of brown hair and dark clothing draws his attention and  _ fuck he knows that hair color anywhere _ .

 

He can’t, or rather doesn’t, stop himself from screaming her name as he watches her come to a halt beside Saeran. He can’t really see her face, it’s much too dark to see the details from underneath her messy hair. But she does turn to face him, her body language conveying pure shock. Saeran, however, is quick to step in front of her, a new kind of rage flaring in his eyes.

 

“How do you know her name?!” He demands, and her shaking hands clutch his jacket. Saeyoung doesn’t know how to answer, he isn’t sure himself. Was it all a dream? Was this a dream? He wasn’t aware enough to contemplate his existence, or that of those around him. Saeran continued then, going on a paranoid rant as his fears drove him to further anger. “You must’ve hacked in further than I’d thought. Damn, I thought I’d done a good job hiding her, I didn’t want you to get your filthy hands on her but you somehow found it out! What else do you know?! Tell me now!”

 

He’s silent, shock filling him as he watches her bury her face in Saeran’s back. What is she doing? Why is Saeran protecting her? What in the hell was going on around him??

 

“Hey, answer me Luciel!” He takes a step forward towards their cell, and he watches as she grabs desperately to pull Saeran back.

 

“Don’t!” There’s a fear in her voice, obvious in the way her body trembled. “He’s… He’s dangerous. What if… What if something happens…?” She asked quietly and the hacker had never heard such apprehension in her voice. He’d never seen her so afraid- afraid of what, afraid of  _ him _ ?! Saeran turns around before his twin can address her again. He can’t seem to understand the way his twin’s hands gently brush the hair from her face and oh,  _ oh _ he understands everything. Stark mint eyes stare up at Saeran, her mouth trembling in a frown.

 

She’s in the Mint Eye. Saeran didn’t lead her to the apartment, he’d lead her to the headquarters. He didn’t know what happened during their time here, but they were  _ close _ and both mutually hated and feared him.

 

He leans down, he towers over her in the similar way Saeyoung does, and he is just a breath away from her. “I told you to wait with the others. You know how unsafe he is,” His voice is just above a whisper, his twin can barely hear it above the sound of his throbbing head.

 

“B-but… What if something happened to you? I can’t lose you! I d-don’t have a reason to live without you!” She insists and the words echo through the corridor. Saeyoung is hurt much more than he’d like to admit.

 

“I know,” Saeran affirms, and his brother now feels a fury underneath his desperation, his confusion, his hurt. How dare he lower her worth? Brother or not, he was furious. “But with you here, something bad could happen. I won’t ask again, go back and wait for me.”

 

She looks desperate, like she’s fighting herself not to argue with him. “But… Saeran, can’t you let someone else do this…? I can’t let anything happen to you…” She says softly, her eyes welling with tears. Vanderwood is muttering something about being thankful for their couple’s spat, but Saeyoung feels sick to his stomach.

 

Saeran takes a step back, his eyes narrowing into a glare. “I told you not to argue this with me. I don’t have time to deal with you right now, go wait with the others,” His voice is red with anger, but still level. Her eyes widen, her tears stopping as a look of fear registered on her face. She gives a quick nod before lowering her head and scurrying back the way she’d come.

 

He growled, rubbing his face, and turned back to the two sitting in the cell. “I’m sorry this is so unceremonious, but I’ve lost all patience. People are the same, the longer you wait for them, the more damage they do.” Grabbing the gun Saeyoung had vaguely recalled him having from his dream, he pointed it to his twin first. “Say hello to our mother, will you? You’ll both rot in hell together,” He grins and the loud bark comes from the gun. He feels a sharp, overwhelming pain, before nothing. Everything is still, black, empty.

 

___

 

He bolts upright, his chest heaving and his eyes darting about the room. He can’t see anything, he’s looking around too fast to actually register what he’s passing. The first thing he’s actually able to register is the fact that he doesn’t feel the pain in his shoulder nor his chest anymore. He’s leaning on his hands, but his body isn’t protesting any of the movement. Next, he registers the sound of the television and pitter patter of a lazy shower outside. Not the empty ringing from the cell. It’s enough to calm him down to see, but he’s able to finally understand what he’s looking at. The livingroom wall of his home. His eyes flicker to the tv, forgotten on some documentary about history. He shifts again, turning to see his wife fast asleep, leaning against his brother who also seems to have dozed.

 

He sat there silently, trying to understand what he was seeing, what he was doing. So that was a dream. There really was a God, and he was so merciful on Saeyoung.

  
He laid his head back in her lap, pushing his glasses so he could rub his face. His heart was racing, and yes he still felt sick to his stomach, but he supposed he was no longer curious about what would’ve happened had he not met her.


	2. Worse Nights

Pain shooting through his veins, starting from his arms and causing his head to spin and his nose to bleed. That’s what he awakens to. That’s what captures his senses. His vision is blurring in and out, his heart thudding faster, louder in his ears.

 

“Saeyoung~...” It’s a gentle voice that calls to him through the haze, a familiar voice he’s heard before. It’s calming because oh, oh he remembers now. He remembers the voice and the pain that shakes his being. “You’re doing so good, just a bit further~...” His angel calls again and a smile curls onto his face, one that must look lovestruck and lazy. Even as the venom courses through his body, churns his stomach and blots out his sight, he feels nothing but gratitude. It’s a strangely warm feeling, one that sticks with him even as he loses consciousness.

 

He comes to in a different room- at least he feels like it’s different due to the lighting; without his glasses he can’t see any detail. He feels fingers running through his tangled, sweat matted hair and he realizes she must be here. Oh, what did he do to grab her attention? He feels his heart swell with pride as she leans her head down close to him, brushing her perfect lips against the shell of his ear.

 

“My Saeyoung, I have a special task for you that I know you’ll complete,” She murmurs, her blonde hair curtaining around them. He closes his eyes again, letting the darkness behind his eyes swirl as her whispers infect him. “You’ll be well rewarded when you do, you’ve been so good recently.”

 

Again, his heart sings with pride as the praise reaches him through the fog of her medicine. She’s curing him with her kind words and her special serum. He should be so lucky to be her favorite, to be cared for so tenderly. “Thank you, Savior,” He manages to respond, his voice coming out raspy and hoarse as if he’d been sobbing. Perhaps he’d had a nightmare; he couldn’t remember. Ah well, it didn’t matter. “I’ll do anything to make you proud,” He continued, feeling her press a tender kiss to his feverish forehead.

 

“Of course you will, my Saeyoung.” And she’s stepping away, her silken robes drifting along with her as she steps away from him. “You have today off, rest as much as possible. Because from now on, you will be asked to produce double your efforts. And your new target will be the RFA. Understand that all of them will join Magenta within the next few weeks, regardless of how you have to do it. Do not disappoint me.” Her voice had lost any warmth, and her words barely reach him anymore, but he nods again.

 

“Anything for you, my Savior.”

 

He can hear the smile in her voice when she responds. “I made the correct choice when I chose you.”

 

He hears the clicking of her heels as she leaves, and with it he’s left in his cold bed with the dying embers of the words she spoke to him. He must get the RFA and let them feel the happiness he gets to feel everyday.

 

\---

 

He learns her appearance before her name. Long brown hair, passionate eyes, smiles that could melt ice and expressions sharper than a knife. She’s perfect for his plan, he couldn’t even care to know her name.

 

_ 707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM _

 

_ 707: Hey!! You found my friend’s phone!! _

 

_ MC: I’m sorry? _

 

_ MC: I found this phone on the bus… It’s your friends? _

 

How naive she was to pick up a phone on the bus. Oh, she was absolutely perfect! Saeyounng felt giddy in his computer seat, grinning widely at the wall of text that predicted his victory.

 

_ 707: I can’t believe someone found it! _

 

_ 707: You wouldn’t mind dropping it off at her apartment for me, would you? _

 

_ MC: Well… I suppose it’s the least I can do… _

 

_ 707: Great! I’ll give you the security key and you’ll be set! _

 

The planted phone lay on Rika’s counter, and this apparent MC was trapped to her couch. Oh, so deliciously perfect.

 

\---

 

The RFA were interesting people, to say the very least. He couldn’t believe that Rika had gathered and interacted with such a ragtag gang of misfits; a group that under any normal circumstance, shouldn’t interact with one another. His savior worked in mysterious ways, though, so who was he to question?

 

Zen was the first person he’d found. It was terribly easy to find out about him; His name was Hyun Ryu, he was 23, he no longer associated with his family, and he was a prominent musical theatre actor. Saeyoung spent some time watching clips of his performances, but found nothing he could use to persuade the young man to leave behind his acting career. He’d have to search, possibly remind this Zen that family was important, and he could have a supportive one here in this castle on a mountain.

 

He shook his head and continued on. He would have time to write the specifics later, for now he needed to gather information.

 

The next he found was Yoosung Kim, a 21 year old college student. Aside from his ambitious high school records, the only thing that stood out about him was his impressive gaming records. He scored second in the nation on a game called LOLOL. Through checking his personal accounts and messengers, he also learned that the student seemed to be preoccupied with the death in the family. A cousin with flowing blonde hair who commit suicide nearly two years ago. Saeyoung felt that he could drop a certain name, and the boy would be at his feet.

 

His grin curled wide on his face, and his fingers flew across the keys as they jot down notes to remember. Bolded was the name of his savior, reminding him just what needed emphasis.

 

Next was a young woman, 26 years old, by the name Jaehee Kang. There wasn’t much information about her publicly, the only thing he could find happened to be that she was an assistant in the ominous corporation C&R. Saeyoung found quite a lot of information on that, but he wasn’t interested in the company. He was more interested in her health records, which she seemed to have quite a few of. It also seemed to show that Ms. Kang was more focused on work than her own well being. If he could figure out how to push her a tad further, she might be just vulnerable enough.

 

His mind was racing with each new member he learned about, his eyes flying across the screen in an effort to absorb as much information as he could.

 

Next he came across Jumin Han, the CEO to C&R. Quite the overachiever for a man of just 27, he seems to spend all his free time and excess profit on business to benefit his beloved cat. There are no women nor men in his personal picture, just a few close friends and his father along with that cat. Saeyoung wondered what kept that man driven, and what would happen had he lost those few people that he kept close. He could drive away the cat, or maybe cut off communication with him. Or could he start rumors and false gossip about the CEO? Would something like a devastated reputation hurt him?

 

His mind screeched to a halt when he saw blue hair and a smile that was unfairly bright. His fingers shook on the keys before they tightened into fists. He could feel his bitten nails digging into his palms and the way his heart thudded angrily against his ribs. This man who took his brother away from him, whose sickly sweet smile promised he would be free to see the world, whose heartless eyes stared at his savior when he left her to struggle on her own. He decieved them, left his savior to her own devices as he went to live a carefree life. Just the sight of him made Saeyoung’s blood boil, he couldn’t stop his resentment as it came full force. He hated the sight of him; the man he blamed for ruining his adult life, for hurting his savior, for taking his brother, his last ray of hope, from him.

 

The feeling of blood at his fingertips pulled his attention from his thoughts. Deep breath. Focus on the task at hand. He scrolled past the picture without a second thought. He knew enough about him, he didn’t need to dig any further. He just prayed his savior would make the right choice and deny V access to Magenta.

 

Again, another familiar face on the monitors in front of him stops him. This time, his stomach drops. Its enough to make his head spin but not in the way that’s accompanied by the gratifying pain. It was in the way that made it impossible for him to stare at the LCD screen in front of him, or the one that made breathing a chore- He nearly laughed at that, as if it weren’t a chore already. But he couldn’t laugh, he couldn’t force a syllable through his chapped lips.

 

Standing in front of him with glimmering golden eyes and shining red hair was his brother, a meek smile gracing his pale features. He’d only been able to find the picture after entering the archives of the RFA chatroom, apparently this photo being candid from another member. He didn’t have a name listed, nor an age nor an occupation. Simply, he was called  _ Unknown _ and everyone surrounding him seemed to think the name was fitting. Saeyoung couldn’t help himself, scrolling through walls of text from years worth of chats. They never bothered to ask about his personal information, leaving it at him being a superior hacker. 

 

The thought was revolting; his brother was with the RFA, an organization started by a man without a soul, and was in the filthy business of hacking under the alias of  _ Unknown _ . It was all too overwhelming. Saeran Choi, the boy he protected with his life, the boy he was guaranteed to see until V had taken him, the boy who meant more than the sun and the moon to him. That was the same boy in the RFA chats, sending support to Ms. Kang every time she seemed overwhelmed at work. Still the same boy when he played games with Mr. Kim, the proof in pictures of the two filled the chat, most of them taken by the blond. He was the same boy that attended Mr. Ryu’s musicals. He was the same, the same the same the same as the boy Saeyoung grew up with. The one who couldn’t be by himself, too weak to ever care for himself. He was the boy who smiled with every fiber in his body, as often as he could, to overlook the fear they felt in that home. He was the boy who looked at the sky as if it were his only pleasure in life, and at Saeyoung as if he were his savior. He was the same boy who had been promised to be freed by V and reunited with Saeyoung, so long as he cooperated with Rika.

 

He was the same, and Saeyoung had to stop for the day as his head refused to stop spinning.

 

\---

 

He spent a great deal of time breaking through firewalls and security systems that seemed to surround the RFA. With the knowledge that they’d been made by his brother, he was almost overly eager to destroy the support that his twin had built. The faster he could do it, the faster he would have his world back.

 

His fingers never left the keys, nearly a day passed and Saeyoung hadn’t moved once from his computer. He was so focused yet so lost in thought, he hadn’t even noticed when his savior had entered the room until her heels had stopped clicking behind his chair and her arms had crossed.

 

“Saeyoung, I haven’t heard from you all day. I expected your daily report by now.” Her tone was cold, harsh, this alone the only thing that could have stopped the hacker. He immediately halted and spun in his chair, facing the blonde woman who peered down at him. Such disapproval in her eyes, but he couldn’t feel any sorrow nor shame. All he felt was excitement, joy at the fact that he could finally see his brother again.

 

“I found where V took Saeran,” He says and his face is alight with happiness he hasn’t felt in so many years. “When we get the RFA, I can see him again.” Wistful in his words, Saeyoung sighs happily at the thought. He could have his family in the paradise that he helped create.

 

Except her eyes narrowed, and a distant grin appeared on her face. “You think that he was taken by V?”

 

Her question was inconspicuous, but nevertheless Saeyoung was put on edge. “Well… Yes?”

 

To this she laughed, and it wasn’t the laugh he was accustomed to hearing. It was the laugh she used with the other faithful, the one she reserved for scolding those who were ignorant and in the wrong. It was the laugh she gave when she was scolding someone. He’d never been on the receiving end of that laugh. His stomach dropped. “V didn’t need to take him, he went by choice. My lovely Saeyoung, he knew you were here. He knew where to find you. Instead, he adopted an alias of  _ Unknown _ and left you to rot on your own. He never believed in the cause, nor did he want what we do. He wants to cause harm, to create a world full of darkness. We can’t have people like that, can we?”

 

She takes him off the assignment for days, his disbelief gradually turns to disdain with her help and encouragement. She reminds him nonstop of his abandonment, showing him pictures of his new happy life. She tells him that he went to college, enjoyed a normal life, and works with an intelligence agency at V’s recommendation. He doesn’t know where she gets this information, but she’s never lied to him before. After a week of his doubled dosage and her kind affections, he starts to understand what she’s pointing out. It’s another week he needs, in which he is then returned to his assignment. He’s dulled to the sight of his brother, the only things he can really feel are words implanted in him by his savior.

 

_ “He is no longer your brother. He is an extension of V, a tool created to cause harm in the world.” _

 

He understands now that Saeran isn’t invited to Magenta, and Saeyoung’s task for him is to break him in the ways he is to break V.

 

\---

 

He stares boredly at the CCTV feed he’s managed to intercept. It appears that this new girl, this MC as she continues to go by, has adjusted well to the new group. She’s been chosen to replace Rika, she now helps gather and communicate with guests in regards to parties. Saeyoung can’t remember when their next one was, but he knew it was his deadline.

 

This woman seemed particularly fond of his brother, to which he was starting to find disgusting. She had so much potential, she could do so much good in the Mint Eye. Why would she waste her time with Saeran, someone who wasn’t capable of returning the affections she felt for him?

 

It was a rash decision, probably not the best one he could’ve made, but he stuck with it. He would personally take MC from the apartment. After all, if he got his hands on her first, he could use her interpersonal skills to recruit new faithful. It was a day’s journey to the apartment she resided in, and he’d already disabled the security system as well as sent invitations to the other RFA members, save his brother. They were to come next, just not his main focus. His savior had, in fact, thought it was a good idea.

 

_ “Your brother is quite taken with her, don’t you think?” _ __   
  


_ “If you take her from him, even better, if she chooses to follow you of her own, you would shatter him.” _

 

Perhaps he could get used to the nauseated feeling he got when the warmth of satisfaction hit. 

 

\---

 

Glass shattered and a scream echoed through the now opened window. Saeyoung found her look of fear unnecessary, if at all just slightly understandable. But now wasn’t the time to rake his eyes down the pretty form of the woman he’d found so many days ago. It instead looked as though they had company.

 

Saeran jumped up first, MC taking a stand behind him. Saeyoung regret not checking the chat before he’d come, perhaps he’d have found a time when his brother wasn’t perstering the poor woman. Oh well, the confrontation was bound to follow.

 

“What are you doing here?” He pauses, his voice shaking with uncertainty, before he continues with a stronger resolve. “Better yet, who are you? Why are you here?!”

 

Something clicks inside Saeyoung, any suspicion that his savior had been lying to him was tossed aside. Saeran stared at him as if he were a stranger, as if all those nights he laid awake, wishing V had never laid a hand on him, were for naught. He had forgotten Saeyoung. He had ditched his name and his past in the effort to start fresh and live happily. He left Saeyoung, and betrayed the idea of happiness he’d worked so effortlessly to build.

 

The pain that churns his stomach fuels his anger, and in his rash need for vengence, he realizes he wants to watch his  _ dearest  _ brother suffer. And so he grins, something so full of spite.

 

“My my, I didn’t think it was  _ that _ long. Only a few years, but I guess you’ve been terribly busy haven’t you?” A look of fear strikes his face, any color draining and leaving his eyes locked with Saeyoung’s. Oh good, he’d caught his attention. “Or is it the appearance? Is it the hair? I thought the mint was a nice touch. Or is it the eyes? Hmm, but I like those too,” Saeyoung jokes, as if he were meeting a friend he’d seen yesterday, not his twin whom he’d been seperated from for nearly eight years. It made the look on Saeran’s face fill with more despair, more desolation, and Saeyoung could proudly say he felt no remorse for what he said.

 

He watches as the redhead drops his defensive stance, reaching forward towards his brother. His expression falls even further when Saeyoung merely grins and steps away. “Saeyoung-” His voice is broken as his expression, he sounds choked up. Part of him feels disgusted that his twin was allowed to say that.

 

“Hey! Don’t call me that!” It’s too harsh, too angry, and he watched Saeran recoil. He had to cover his anger, he wanted to play with him a little and hurt him further. So he laughed. “Since you get a nickname, Mr. Unknown, I think it’s only fair that I get one too! Hmm- Oh! I’ve got it!” He sounds so carefree, it’s so amusing watching how conflicted he and his companion look. “Why don’t you call me Seven Oh Seven, the Defender of Justice! I’m here to save this pretty maiden from your evil clutches!”

 

“What are you talking about? Saeyoung, why-”

 

“Ah! I won’t answer any questions until you call me by my full title, Mr. Unknown~.” His voice lilts to an unsung melody and Saeran’s face scrunches in confusion, frustration. Is that hurt? He isn’t allowed to feel that, Saeyoung decides.

 

He swallows audibly, meeting Saeyoung’s gaze unfalteringly after a moment or two’s hesitation. “Defender of Justice, Seven Oh Seven-” His words sound pained and he watches as the woman practically lunges forward to wrap her hand around his and squeeze. “What… What happened to you? What’s going on?”

 

Saeyoung smiled at him, mustering the best look of malice he could. “I was saved, cured of becoming someone like you. Isn’t it wonderful?” He doesn’t give Saeran the chance to respond after seeing his face contort to disgust. “I’m here to take this beautiful woman from the hell you and V have created. And before you ask, no, I’m not taking you.” He lets his manic attitude fall and speaks as if he is simply reciting fact. “Now please, come with me. I don’t want to use violence tonight, but I’m not afraid to.”

 

He says he won’t give her up without a fight, but Saeyoung was aware of who was the stronger twin. He no longer felt guilt over that thought. He leaves with MC in his arms, unwilling; Saeran lays on the floor in a heap, his face pressed to the ground and loud sobs ringing through the room.

 

\---

 

She stares at the wall a lot, as if there’s a window for her to watch. He sets a computer in front of her the first day she arrived. “Write one of those beautiful emails you’re so good at composing,” He says, his tone cheerful but his eyes must be piercing her if her trembles are anything to go by. He’s fine, though. He knows she will adjust soon.

 

“I will never,  _ ever _ help you!” Her body quakes with her desperate shouts, but her voice is hoarse. She’s been screaming and shouting at him for a while.

 

He wonders if she’s disappointed that he is no longer phased.

 

“That’s fine if you don’t want to! Our savior has been telling me to get you to therapy, I’ll do that instead!”

 

She freezes in place, fear written over her tearstained features. He doesn’t listen to protest as she escorted to her therapy, where she stays for a few days.

 

When she comes back, she’s silent and obsessed with the wall. Her eyes are hollow, and her voice meek. He asks again after letting her rest a day- he wasn’t a monster, he knew what those drugs did!

 

“Write me one of your beautiful emails so we can send them to the RFA.”

 

She moves mechanically, simply nodding and dully looking at the keys in front of her. She types as if it’s all she knows how to do, constructing an invitation that sounded much friendlier than Saeyoung’s. Ah well, he was never good at making friends anyways.

 

When she’s finished, she sits numbly at his desk. That’s how he remembers the first few days, characterized by her lifeless gaze and her broken voice.

 

It’s a fresh sight when she starts to show some sparks of life, which Saeyoung recognizes after sometime. She lingers by his computer, her eyes illuminated by the screen, before she turns to him.

“You’re so much faster than him.”

 

He blinks once, twice, stops typing and turns to her. It takes him a moment to understand that she’s speaking about Saeran. “Oh yeah?” He asks, encouraging her to continue. He was hoping she’d come around, it was a sign the medicine was working. It excited him.

 

“Yeah,” She says curtly, though her eyes don’t leave the screen. She swallows, opens her mouth to continue speak, but then closes it. She seems hollow, her eyes listelessly staring at the coding on the screen, before she finally speaks again. “Why didn’t he come back for me…? I… I thought he loved me…” Her voice was broken, vulnerable, and Saeyoung felt a flicker of rage towards his brother. It wasn’t as though he cared much for what she was feeling, but he could relate to her statement- somewhat. So he grinned, he knew she wouldn’t see it but it didn’t matter. This was his chance to help her move on, help her finally be free and enjoy Magenta.

 

“He does that, you know? He left me here, abandoned his identity, and set out to start a new life.” His words came out crisp and cold, as if he’d already made peace with the fact. As if it hadn’t mattered to him that the person who had been his world wanted nothing to do with him. What a liar he was, but thankfully no one was there to call him out on his lies. As if they could know.

 

She’s silent for the time, letting the words sink in. Then her dull eyes turn to him. He can’t help but muse that they would look much better in mint.

 

“How did you know him?”   
  


His grin widens, and he feels the pain in his heart that lets him know he must be saying the right thing. “He’s my twin brother, but I think you need glasses if you couldn’t see the resemblence.” He wants to keep the conversation light because a part of him wants her to trust him. To relax around him. If only so he can feed her misinformation. So he pauses, sliding his glasses off his nose-he hadn’t needed them, he wore contacts as well. He just wanted to stand out- and instead placing them on her face. She blinks in shock, crossing her eyes to stare at the frames on the bridge of her nose.

 

“Wha-”

 

“There!” He beams, stopping his typing to stare at her. “You look so cute like that! Maybe I should see if I can get you a matching pair, rubbing his chin and glancing at her.

 

She seems too shocked for words, just staring at him with eyes the size of saucers. Had she thought he was the bad guy? Oh, she was in for a surprise.

 

“Hmm? Is there something you want to say to me?” He asked, watching her blink again, her brow furrowing in confusion. He laughed, but shook his head. “I’m going to get back to work, then.” He keeps his glasses on her face, he genuinely thought she looked nice in them, and turned to face his computer when she then called out to him.

 

“Wait!”

 

He pauses, his eyes darting to her as she panicked to find her words. She stood still, the look of desolation replaced with one of anxiety. Saeyoung was patient by all means, but he couldn’t wait any longer with his work on the RFA. So he tries to anticipate what she will ask. “Is it about my brother?”

 

“I-” She is so hesitant, it was almost endearing but Saeyoung really was busy. “Yes, please just-” He puts a hand up and she freezes, silencing instantly.

 

“Tonight, after I make a dent into this, I’ll tell you everything I know.” She nods to his promise, and he keeps it at what nears four in the morning. She has fallen asleep, curled in on herself with his glasses resting crooked on her face. He stands, stretches, and pushes the chair against his desk rather loudly. It’s enough to jolt her awake, sitting straight up as the glasses fall off entirely and clatter as they hit the cement flooring. He saunters to his bed and sits at the edge, she trails behind hesitantly like she’s learned to do.

 

“What is it you’d like to know?” His memory is sharp, however maybe hers isn’t as she stares at him a look of sleepy disorientation. He pauses, he really is a nice person he realizes when he says “If you’d rather sleep, we can always talk about it tomorrow.” He’d never been allowed to sleep for more than an hour at a time his first few weeks here. He couldn’t pinpoint why he was being so nice to her.

 

“Wha-... Oh. I mean… Okay…” She sounds less broken, less reluctant to sit beside him. It must be the sleep, he convinces himself. He lets her ask any question she has, watching as her eyes flutter closed every now and then and her tone laden with drowsiness.

 

“When was the last time you Unknown…?”

 

“We were fifteen, maybe younger.”

 

“Do you know what he does for a living…?”

 

“He works in an intelligence agency, V helped him get the job.”

 

“Are you two related to V…?”

 

“No, thank  _ god _ .”

 

“Why are you here then…? Why didn’t you stay with Saeran…?”

 

“He went with V, I went with Rika.”

 

“Didn’t… Didn’t Rika kill herself?”

 

Saeyoung stops, stares at her a moment as she fiddles with his glasses that she must’ve picked back up. He feels his stomach churning, something that happened so often now, and shook his head.

 

“This is about Saeran, not V and Rika.”

 

She swallows, stares at the floor, and then continues to speak. “Why are you here and why did Unkn- I mean, uhm, Saeran, go with V?”

 

She was hitting home right away, and Saeyoung was starting to realize maybe he was uncomfortable answering this. He was hurt, it opened wounds and just made him angry. So he starts casually, smiles at her. “This’ll be the last question then, it’s really long.” She nods to this, not returning his burning gaze. So he takes in a deep breath. “He was really sick when we were younger, and given certain circumstances, wasn’t allowed to leave the house. But I could, so I started going to church. They gave out free food, my favorite kind of food.” He laughs to keep it light but her anticipation hangs heavy in the air. He can’t enjoy his joke. “Anyways- there I met Rika. She promised to help me, she would save me from the cruel reality I lived. And if I did everything she said, she would help my brother too. So I did, but… V got to him first. Turned him into a filthy liar, convinced him to abandon everything, even his own name, and turn his back on me. After I’d gone through so much to create a paradise for us.”   
  


He stops feeling his anger burn at him. She’s silent, too silent, but Saeyoung has no jokes to break the tension. So he lets her sit in her silence, his own eyes darting around the room.

 

“I don’t think I blame you,” She says, softly, almost as if she hadn’t spoken at all. But she continues. “He… Did keep a lot of secrets… Maybe… If he really did abandon you… Maybe you have a right to want revenge…”

 

He doesn’t know if it’s the medicine, if she’s finally come to terms with her situation, or if she’s just that tired, but he doesn’t question. She’s on his side now.

 

\---

 

She’s so pleasant once she warms up to Saeyoung, turning that burning fear and hatred towards Saeran. He doesn’t question what makes her do it, why she does it, or exactly when she changed her mind. He’s only thankful.

 

He’s even more thankful when they manage to, together, take the RFA in one by one to the Mint Eye. The first, of course, is Yoosung Kim, who only needed to know that Rika was safe, and once again wanted him at her side. He abandoned his school, his family, his life all together rather quickly. Saeyoung wondered how happy he must’ve been to willingly give up so much, and he silently held a grudge against the blond to take so much for granted.

 

Next came Jaehee Kang, who was taken from the hospital. With Yoosung’s help, he and Saeyoung snuck the unconscious assistant out of the facility and into the waiting arms of the Mint Eye. They had people here who would give her a new cause to devote her life to, one that would appreciate all her efforts.

 

After that, Saeyoung forgets who came next. Was it Zen, whose insecurities and loneliness had drawn him to where his friends waited? Or was it Jumin, whose company began to fall apart once Saeyoung and MC’s greedy hands left their mark. He didn’t think it mattered anymore, not now with their Magenta nearly full.

 

Saeyoung hated to admit it, but he almost felt as though he had a family here now. Something that made him happy, gave him more reason to wake up in the mornings, and he had his brother to thank for it. Had his brother been better at what he did, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Who knows, had his brother been better than him, he might’ve taken down the Mint Eye.

 

But wasn’t the case, and no longer Saeyoung felt guilt when he declared that his brother was far inferior to him.

  
  
  
  


\----

  
  
  
  


Awake with a start, Saeyoung rushes out of the bed to get sick. He’s covered in a cold sweat, trembling and cursing to himself as he tries to keep himself from vomiting. Of course, his wife is awake nearly an instant after, and trails behind him to the bathroom.

 

“Saeyoung, my love, what’s happening…? Do you have the flu?”  Her voice lilts with her exhaustion as she bends down to rub his back. He tenses at her touch, his mind still flitting with images of her from his dream. The way she sobbed, hollow eyes imploring him to end the torture he put her through.

 

“That… That would be nice, thanks,” He manages to say even though he felt his mouth was rather occupied at the moment. She nods and drags her feet out of the bathroom, leaving Saeyoung to slump over the toilet. Tears sting his golden eyes so he closes them, heaving pained gasps.

 

He can see everything as if it’d really happened, as if he’d really been in… Been in Saeran’s place. It was a dream, but the hacker couldn’t seem to get that through his panicked mind. It was too long, too vivid, too heartbreaking to be something of just pure imagination.

  
When she comes back with his water, he doesn’t speak to her. He can’t look at her, because all he’ll see is a reflection of an image his mind apparently created. He begs her, while staring at the tiled bathroom floors, to go back to bed without him. He does, with a great reluctance, and he goes to his computer. The blocks of code make his hands tremble, however, and he can’t do much but stare at his screen and pray that his dream will be forgotten with the rays of dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long. Way longer than I wanted it to be. Anyways, if anyone is interested in an actual fic based on this au, let me know. I was thinking about writing a chapter fic about it from Saeran's POV. Suggestions welcome in the comments!


End file.
